Wenn mal ein Zaubertrank schief geht
by Soi der Eiselb
Summary: Tja wenn mal ein zaubertrnak scheif geht dann aber richtig. yaoi und doch kein yaoi


Harry murrte nun waren er und Malfoy in eine Gruppe gesteckt worden und das auch noch in tränke sicher wieder einer Snapes barbarische Ideen ihn zu quälen. Er und Draco machte ihren Trank r als nach welche zutaten schnippelte sie und warf sie rein er achtet nicht auf Draco nach wenigen ausgetauschten Beleidigungen. So viel ihm auch nicht auf das Draco das gleiche tat wie er. Schließlich ward er trank fertig und wie immer wie sollte es auch anders sein musste er ihn trinken. er nahm sich das Gesöff und kippte es in einem Zug runter. angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Plötzlich zischte es und rauch stieg auf Harry sah noch wie Snapes die Stirn runzelte. als alle auch schon begannen zu husten. Snape benutzte einen Zauber um den qualm rausziehen zu lassen. Harry hatte die Brille abgenommen wegen dem Rauch und reib sich die Augen. langsam fingen manche an zu kichern und Harry fragte sich was es da zu kichern gab. hatte er ein drittes Bein bekommen? das nun nicht gerade dafür aber einen umwerfenden weiblichen Körper. lange schlanke Beine sanfte Rundungen and er hüfe einen schönen großen Busen sein normales Hemd spannte unangenehm und der erst Knopf war abgesprungen da das Hemd nicht für ein c Körbchen gedacht war seine Haare waren jetzt hüftlang mit leichten wellen. "was war das denn? was hast du denn mit dem Trank gemacht?" fragte er in Dracos Richtung  
  
Draco war einen schritt zurück gegangen und starrte auf Harry und ihm klappte der Kiefer herab. "Was soll ich gemacht haben? Ich hab die Zutaten geschnitten und rein getan, nach der korrekten Reihenfolge!"  
  
"ich auch und wieso qualmt das Ding dann so?" seine Veränderung hatte er noch nicht bemerkt  
  
"Weil das zu viel war!", donnerte Snape und starrte Harry gehässig grinsend an. Draco schluckte. "Potter ... du ... solltest was anderes anziehen!"  
  
"wieso sind die Sachen dreckig geworden?" seufzte er und tastetet nach seiner Brille auf dem Tisch und setze sie auf sah dann an sich runter. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Was ist das denn??? MALFOYYYYYYYYYYY diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen jetzt bring ich dich um" und mit einem Satz lag Draco auf dem Boden und Harry sah auf ihm und würgte ihn herzhaft  
  
Draco keuchte erschrocken und versuchte sich zu wehren. Snape packte Harry um die Hüfte und zerrte ihn von Draco weg. "RAUS!", donnerte er zu den anderen, die sofort fluchtartig den Raum verließen.  
  
Harry zappelte in Snapes Arme und versuchte sich aus dem harten griff zu lösen.  
  
"Beruhigen sie sich Potter!" ,meinte Snape und Draco rappelte sich keuchend hoch.  
  
Harry schnaufte langsam beruhigte er sich. "wie lange hält das?" kann man da was gegen machen? so kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen!" bei der ganzen Aktion war noch ein Knopf flüchten gegangen und zeigte das schöne üppige Dekolte.  
  
Severus hielt ihn weiter fest. Draco schluckte und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lassen. "Also optisch ist das eindeutig verbessert!", kommentierte er. Snape zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht ... ich muss nachforschen ... diese Reaktion war nie beabsichtigt! Kommen sie beide mit zum Schulleiter!"  
  
Harry sah Draco böse an " Ich mach dich gleich Optisch besser" fauchte Harry wütend. Dann stapfte er neben Snape lang "würden sie mich endlich loslassen Professor Snape!" fragte er gereizt obwohl es eher eine Aufforderung war als eine frage.  
  
Severus ließ Harry los und brachte sie zu Dumbeldor. Draco ließ sich nen wenig zurück, und begutachtete Harry von hinten.  
  
"MALFOY.......glotz mir nicht auf den Arsch" schimpfte er als er das merkte. Er brodelte immer noch.  
  
Severus musste sich das lachen verkneifen und die Finsteren Gesichtszüge aufzubehalten, war auch sehr schwer. Draco zuckte die Schultern und kam wieder an Snapes andere Seite.  
  
"Ich schwöre es wenn sie lachen werde ich zu ihrem schlimmsten Alptraum! das ist überhaupt nicht witzig" schimpfte er selbst Snape an. Also Sie bei Dumbeldor ankamen musste selbst der sich schwerlich ein lachen verkneifen. "was ist passiert?" fragte er. "Malfoy hat irgend was in den Trank gepantscht!" sagte Harry. Albus sah zu Draco.  
  
"Habe ich nicht!" ,fauchte Draco und blickte finster drein. "So was habe ich gar nicht nötig, wenn Potter zu dämlich ist nen einfachen Trank zu brauen!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später lagen die beiden wieder raufend auf den Boden. "Ich schwörs dir Malfoy diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen!" fauchte er. Dumbeldor pflückte sie auseinander. Schluss jetzt! es reicht! ihr beiden macht noch die ganze schule verrückt..... und vor allem eure Häuser das muss endlich aufhören!" sagte er bestimmt und nahm seinen Zauberstab und zauberte sie an eine Kette " sie werden nun so viel zeit verbringen wie sie brauchen um sich auszusöhnen" sagte er bestimmt.  
  
"WAS?" ,fauchte Draco. "Machen sie das wieder weg ... das dürfen sie nicht ... wenn das mein Vater erfährt ...!"  
  
"Und ob ich das darf sehen sie das als strafe an für sie beide und diesen trank was immer passiert ist! Severus suchen sie bitte ein gegen mittel gegen dieses Malör" er konnte sich nur schwer ein grinsen verkneifen. "und ich denke Mr. Potter braucht vorerst neue Kleidung" wenn sie sich bitte darum kümmern würden.....Hocksmade ist ja nicht so weit"  
  
Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen und nickte. Draco zeterte immer noch und wollte Harry eine scheuern, aber das der nun ein Mädchen war, hemmte ihn.  
  
"Hör auf so Rumzuziehen das tut weh" fauchte er Draco an und zog zurück.  
  
Severus ließ ein Zimmer für die beiden bereiten. Dann packte er sie am Kragen und zerrte sie in ihrer beider Schlafsäle, damit sie _Umhang und Geld holten. "RUHE JETZT!"  
  
Als sie in Harrys Zimmer waren seufzte er " ähm....... ich.....ich hab nicht genug Geld hier für neue Sachen! ich habe nur ein bisschen aus dem verließ meiner Eltern geholt! nur für Kleinigkeiten nicht um mich ein paar mal einzukleiden.....2 gab er dann verlegen zu.  
  
Snape knurrte. "Schlüssel mitnehmen!" Er führte die beiden zu einer Kaminstelle und schickte sie in die Winkelgasse, folgte dann. Dort gingen sie zu Gringrotts und dann zu Harrys und zu Dracos Verließ. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, den Harry hatte mehr als er. Harry war fast verlegen ob des übervollen Verlieses das sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. "was denken sie wie viel ich mitnehmen sollte?" fragte er. Er hatte noch nie etwas anderes als Schulbücher geholt.  
  
"Füllen sie ihren Geldbeutel, das muss reichen!",erwiderte Snape.  
  
Harry machte den Geldbeutel voll und kam dann wieder zurück.  
  
Draco folgte ihm die ganze Zeit seufzend. "man mach hinne Potter!"  
  
"ich komm ja schon" er schloss ab und sie gingen wieder hoch "wo wir eh hier sind können wir dann ja auch hier einkaufen oder? da müssen wir nicht wieder nach Hogsmade"  
  
Snape nickte und führte sie zu Madam Malkins. Dort löste er den Zauber von Dumbeldor und ließ Harry sich neu einkleiden, stellte ihn als Dracos Cousine dar.  
  
Harry ließ sich von der Verkäuferin helfen es war ihm peinlich aber von BH Größen und Mädchenunterwäsche hatte er keine Ahnung dann der Rock oh Merlin ich und ein rock dachte er sich dann die passenden Schulsachen Freizeitsachen........ Schlafsachen..... was zum Haare bändigen........ neue Schuhe und alles drum und dran. es dauerte gute 3 stunden bis sie alles zusammen hatten. Harry kam schließlich fertig und entnervt wieder dazu ließ sich wieder an Draco ketten zu müde um sich zu beschweren. " Gott bin ich fertig ich will ins bett2 murmelte er obwohls erst 6 war. dafür steckte er nun in Mädchenklamotten.  
  
Draco hatte sich die ganze Zeit gelangweilt. "Man, brauchen Weiber immer so lange?" Snape nickte nur und führte sie zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
"dar war kein zucker schelcken Draco" murrte Harry leise." Gott ist das furchtbar! Professor wie lange dauert das? Wie lange hält denn dieser Trank?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht ... ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu untersuchen!"  
  
Er seufzte "OK" dann waren sie wieder in Hogwards. Gerade rechzeitig zum essen. "wir sitzen bei mir" sagte er zu Draco " morgen können wir dann bei dir sitzen .........aber heute bei mir" er steuerte auf den Gryffindortisch zu  
  
Draco blieb stehen. "Du spinnst wohl! Ich setzte mich nicht zu den Gryffindors!"  
  
"mein tag war schlimm genug dank dir da erwartest du doch wohl nicht das ich mich zu dir an den Slytherinstisch setz oder?" faucht er und zog Draco and er kette mit sich. Sehr entschlossen leider hatte er als Mädchen nicht mehr so viel kraft wie er Festellen musste.  
  
Draco blieb einfach stehen. "Ich habe gar nichts mit dem Trank gemacht, außer die vorgegebenen Zutaten hinein zu tun!", fauchte Draco, packte Harry um die Hüfte und hob ihn mühelos hoch. "Na schön, kein Gryffindor und kein Slytherin!" Er trug ihn zum Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte ihn davor ab. "Setz dich hin und halt die Klappe!"  
  
Harry stellte empört fest das selbst Draco der immer so schwächlich wirkte ihn hochheben konnte. Er brummte. Er wollte zu seinen freunden der tag war der reine Horror gewesen. Harr zog ihn bis zur Mitte des Tisches so das er praktisch hinter Ron und Hermine sahs und dann drehte er sich einfach um und stupste sie an " hy" sagte er geknickt.  
  
Draco knurrte und setzte sich einfach. Ron blickte ihn finster an. "Glotz nicht so blöd Weasley ...!", fauchte Draco und begann zu essen.  
  
Harry unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit ihnen und dass neben her. Schließlich war das essen zu ende. "gehen wir ins Zimmer?" fragte er Draco. Er wusste nicht was sie sonst tun sollten.  
  
Draco nickte und ging mit ihm hinauf aufs Zimmer. Er blickte sich um und seufzte.  
  
"was für ein Höllentag" sagte er. und setzte sich auf das Doppelbett was sie in anbetracht ihrer fesseln hatten auch zum duschen und schlafen würde man sie nicht mehr abmachen.  
  
Draco zog Harry wieder hoch zu seinem Koffer und holte seinen Schlafanzug heraus, ging zu der Französischen Wand. "Bleib ja davor!",fauchte er.  
  
"Malfoy ich war bis jetzt auch ein junge....." sagte er schnaufend aber er blieb stehen und wartete.  
  
"Na und ? Deswegen würde ich mich trotzdem nicht vor dir ausziehen! Will ja nicht, das du in Ohnmacht fällst vor neid!"  
  
"das hättest du wohl gerne" schnaufte er. "und wie machen wir das mit dem duschen?? die lassen uns ja offensichtlich aneinander......... und zurzeit bin ich ein Mädchen und ich bin nicht scharf darauf mit dir als Mädchen zu duschen"  
  
"Soll ich mir nen Regenmantel nehmen und daneben stehen?"  
  
"das weiß ich nicht mich interessiert mehr wie wir was dazwischen stellen damit du nicht die ganze zeit spannst" sagte Harry  
  
"Man die Wanne hat nen Vorhang ... habt ihr so was nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder vor. "Du bist dranne!"  
  
Harry sparte sich ne antwort " komm ich will vorher duschen... dieses bhzeugs bringt mich um" nuschelte er brummig und zupfte and er kette um ihn Richtung bad zu bugsieren.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm, blieb dann vor der Dusche stehen, den gebundenen Arm in die Kabine haltend.  
  
Harry zog den Vorhang um die Wanne ganz rum und machte sich Wasser an nachdem er sich darinnen ausgezogen hatte und ein Kleidunkstück nach dem anderen vor die Kabine geworfne hatte.  
  
"Sind die neu oder trägst du die schon immer Potter ?",fragte er und hielt das Höschen hoch.  
  
Kurz darauf bekam er mit einem kleinem Rückenschrubber eins übergezogen "Idiot du weißt genau das ich die heute geholt habe not gezwungen" brummte er. und hielt den Vorhang mit einer Hand so Draco nur sein Gesicht sah als er ihn böse anschaute "und hör auf in meiner Unterwäsche zu wühlen du kleiner Perversling"  
  
"Hey, du hast sie mir in den Arm geschmissen!",verteidigt sich Draco und wollte die Arme verschränken, zerrte Harry so beinahe unter der dusche vor.  
  
Der kam bei dem rutschigem Boden ins straucheln und fiel über den Wannenrand riss halb den Vorhang mit weil er versuchte sich daran festzuhalten und lag schließlich halb über den ran die Beinen in die dusche mit dem hintern auf den Boden und den Oberkörper in Dracos Schoß. "auuuuuuuu"  
  
Draco stöhnte. "scheiße Potter ... sicher das du Sucher bist?"  
  
"was motzt du mich jetzt an? du hast doch gezogen.......das ist doch rutschig in der Wanne da ist keine Badematte drinnen..... und ich war sowieso schon vorgelehnt um mit dir zu reden und dann zeihst du.........." beschwerte er sich mit einem wimmernden unterton. er war sehr unsanft auf dem hintern gelandet.  
  
Draco knurrte. "Ja, halt die klappe du schwächling und erhebe dich es ist unbequem!"  
  
"du bist ein e3chtes Arschloch.... du ziehst mich ich tu mir weh und du maulst weil du es unbequem findest"  
  
"Ja ich maule und nun bedeck deine Brüste und zieh dir was an!"  
  
Harry quälte sich hoch und nahm sich ein Handtuch. ER verzog das Gesicht ihm taten einige Knochen weh. er drehte das Wasser a und zog ihn hinter sich her zu der Trennwand zum umziehen.  
  
Draco folgte und griff sich seinen Zauberstab beim vorbeigehen an einer Komode und trocknete sich wieder.  
  
Harry trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. danach ging er zum bett und kroch rein...rollte sich zusammen.  
  
Dracos Arm hing dadurch halb über Harry und er versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
jedes mal wenn Harry sich umdrehte hörte man ein leises zischen und wimmern von Harry.  
  
Draco konnte dadurch nicht schlafen und irgendwann riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. "steh auf, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel und ein Widerwort und ich versohl dir den Hintern, bevor ich dich hinbringe!"  
  
"Das würdest du nie wagen Draco!" knurrte Harry ihn an "du hast ne verdammt große schnauzte sied ich als Mädchen rumlaufen muss"  
  
"Na und ? Jetzt komm hoch und dann gehen wir zu Pomfrey!"  
  
"was heißt hier na und?" fauchte er. grummelnd stand er auf und schlüpfte in de schlappen.  
  
Draco reichte ihm einen Morgenmantel und zog sich auch einen an und brachte ihn dann zu Pomfrey, die Harry untersuchte.  
  
"nur ne Prellung Kindchen nichts schlimmes nur schmerzhaft hier schluck das da gehst dir in ein paar Minuten besser" sagte sie lächelnd. Harry schluckte den Trank. Pomfrey schickte sie dann wider ins bett.  
  
Draco ließ sich ins bett sinken und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Harry brauchte ein bisschen aber sobald der trank wirkte schlief auch er ein. Als Draco am Morgen aufwachte lang Harry an seine Brust gekuschelt offensichtlich war ihm kalt geworden und er hatte Draco wohl für eine vorzügliche Wärmequelle gehalten  
  
Draco seufzte innerlich. /NA toll, auch das noch!/ Er blickte auf die Uhr und stupste Harry an. "Hey ... aufwachen, wir müssen zum Frühstück.  
  
"hnhnnnn" kam es nur undeutlich und er kuschelte sich wie an einen Teddy  
  
"Hey ... Potter ... wir müssen uns fertig machen und hör auf mich anzusabbern!"  
  
"Viel zu früh halt den mund" brummte er nur.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und schob ihn von sich. "Wenn ich dich nicht hinter mir herschleifen soll und du im Nachthemd im Unterricht sitzen willst steh endlich auf!"  
  
"wir haben doch höchstens 4 " brummte er und sah auf die Uhr "schon 7??ß ich komm mir vor als hätte ich 3-4 stunden zu wenig geschlafen" er gähnte und rappelte sich verschlafen auf, sonst bin ich Frühaufsteher komisch" er streckte sich durch. "na los ab ins bad............. beseitige deine Morgenlatte in der zeit kann ich mir die zähne putzen"  
  
Draco sah an sich herunter. "Ein Malfoy hat keine Morgenlatte!" ,erwiderte er und zog seinen Morgenmantel so über sich, das Harry nichts von seinem Schritt sehen konnte. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut und bemühte sich nicht rot anzulaufen. "Schlisse nicht immer von dir auf andere!"  
  
Harry lachte "ich denke nicht das es mir momentan möglich wäre das zu haben" ärgere er ihn etwa s" still dich nicht so an ich hab's gemerkt also schenk dir den verstecken Unsinn und bist gestern war ich auch noch ein junge....kein Grund sich so zu genieren...."  
  
Draco errötete leicht und schnaubte. "Deswegen würde ich trotzdem nicht vor dir wichsen ... Perversling!"  
  
"und das sagst du nachdem du in meiner Unterwäsche rumwühlst und mich pracktisch ungewollt mehr oder minder als Mädchen nackt gesehen hast?!" lachte er leise.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht ... du hast sie mir an den Kopf geschmissen 1" ,regte er sich auf.  
  
"du hast mich aus der Wanne gezogen" schimpfte er. Im bad begann er sich die zähne zu putzen.  
  
Draco tat es ihm gleich, musterte sein Gesicht danach im Spiegel und seufzte leise, packte sein Rasierzeug aus und begann sich ein wenig zu rasieren. Danach zerrte er Harry zur Dusche und stieg rein, zog den Vorhang zu und zog sich aus. "Setz dich auf den Wannenrand, wenn's zu unbequem wird!",schlug er vor und drehte das Wasser auf.,  
  
Harry setzte sich auf den Wannenrand und wartete. "wir kommen zu spät wenn erst du und dann ich dusche" seufzte er. "wehe du erzählst jemanden davon" sagte er leise und zog sein Nachthemd aus bevor er ganz zu ihm reinkletterte.  
  
"Ahhh ... Potter ... spinnst du ? Dreh dich um und raus ... du hast gestern Abend geduscht!",quietschte Draco und zerrte den Vorhang zwischen sie.  
  
Draco wenn mir das nicht peinlich ist sollte es dir auch nicht sein immerhin bin ich ein junge und leider muss ich gerade als Mädchen rumlaufen....... und ich dusche jeden tag. Nun hör schon auf zu Mosern wer weiß wie lange wir noch miteinander auskommen müssen." sagte er und nahm sich einfach die seife  
  
"Ich bring ihn um!",knurrte Draco und drehte das Wasser zu sich und duschte zu Ende, kletterte dann aus der Wanne und machte sich nen Handtuch um.  
  
"Zur zeit nicht" neckte er ihn und duschte sich schnell ab und nahm sich auch ein Handtuch. dann zog er sich an "diese Mädchenuniform ist ätzend" sagte er als er auskam "viel zu kurz" er zog am rock.  
  
Draco begann sich auch anzuziehen. "Interpretiere Morddrohungen nicht immer auf dich!"  
  
"wenn meintest du denn wen du umbringen willst? Dumbeldor? ne Nummer zu groß für dich meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Jeder braucht Ziele im Leben!",erwiderte Draco und machte den Knoten an seiner Krawatte und legte sich den Umhang um.  
  
"so kann man das auch sehen" schmunzelte er.  
  
Dann gingen sie frühstücken.  
  
Er reichte Harry seine Schultasche und nahm sich seine. "Wie sollen wir das eigentlich mit dem unterricht machen?"  
  
"ich weiß nicht. Also das tranig für Quidditsch fällt aus das ist klar so wird das ja nichts! manche Fächer haben wir gemeinsam und ich würde sagen die Fächer die wir nicht zusammen haben gehen wir abwechselnd hin.... einverstanden?"  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern, zerrte Harry mit zum Lehrertisch und stellte sich vor Dumbeldor hin. "Ich würde gerne wissen, wie sie sich das mit dem Unterricht gedacht haben ...!!"  
  
"euer neuer Stundenpan steht schon" lächelte Dumbeldor und reichte ihnen einen Zettel. "viel spaß" wünschte er lächelnd  
  
"Schön und was ist mit meinen extra Kursen ? Und unserem Quidditsch Training?",bohrte er weiter.  
  
"Sie werden kein Quidditsch spielen in der nächsten zeit auf unbestimmte zeit werden sie von ihren Ersatzspielern ersetzt und zu ihren Extrakursen können sie gehen wenn Mr. Potter mit ihnen geht es ist an ihnen sich darüber zu einigen"  
  
Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und zerrte Harry wieder zum Ravenclaw Tisch und studierte den Stundenplan.  
  
Diese waren so zusammen gestellt das sie an allen fächern teilnahmen. Harry seufzte zupfte ihn Draco weg und schaute selbst rein Arythmatik??? aber d as habe ich überhaupt nicht! das ist mir viel zu schwer" er stöhnte "dien Fach hm? Oh Merlin heißt das ich muss jetzt jedes mal mit in diese öderei?? ich verstehe davon doch gar nichts"  
  
"Na und ? Ich hab auch keinen Bock auf wahrsagen!" ,fauchte Draco und aß sein Essen.  
  
Harry seufzte und aß auch ein bisschen. Natürlich war Harrys Unfall und ihr zusammengekettet sein überall das Gespräch. Der Unterricht verging diesmal reibungslos. Nach Arithmantik Schickte sich ein Ravenclaw an zu ihnen zu kommen. Offensichtlich hatte er es auf Harry bzw. sien neues ich abgesehen.  
  
Draco blickte zu ihm. "Was willst du Sanders?"  
  
"Von dir gar nichts Malfoy" brummte er zurück und wandte sich an Harry. "wirklich fies nicht nur das du jetzt im falschen Körper steckst jetzt darfst auch kein Quidditsch machen....obwohl hübsch istd er neue körper ja. Du wirst echt fehlen beim Quidditsch!" begann er und flirtete Harry dann hemmungslos an der guckte so verdutzt als hätte er Voldemord persönlich vor sich.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen, drückte Harry seine Tasche in die Hand. "Sanders nimm deine Gedanken aus der Gosse und verzisch dich .. du glaubst doch wohl nicht, das wenn Harry Potter auf Jungs stehen würde, dann mit nem Ravenclaw geht?"Er blickte Harry an. "Wir kommen zu spät!"  
  
Sanders sah ihn böse an. "Malfoy wieso hälst du nicht deinen ungefragten mund?!" schlug er freundlich vor. Harry hielt die Tasche fest die Draco ihm gegeben hatte " ähm tut mir leid aber Draco hat recht wir werden zu spät kommen und noch mehr strafe als das hier kann ich echt nicht gebrauchen" er ließ die ketten rasseln als Entschuldigung und benutzte somit Draco als ausrede.  
  
Draco hielt Harry die Tür auf und ging mit ihm Richtung Wahrsagen.  
  
"Hast der mich allen ernstes Angebaggert??? nein oder? das habe ich mir doch nur eingebildet oder????"  
  
"Tut mir ehrlich Leid Potter ... aber er hat dich angebaggert! Ich könnte dir ne Adresse vom nen Psychiater geben ... wenn du Hilfe bei dem Trauma brauchst!?"  
  
"Aber er istn jung und ich bin ein junge wieso baggert der mich an???" kam es in einem Tonfall der einen zum lachen animierte  
  
Draco brach wirklich in gelächter aus und zerrte Harry vor nen Spiegel. "Sieh dich an ... sieht das aus wien Junge?"  
  
"aber ich BIN ein junge..... auch wenn ich gerade nicht so aussehe .... ich bin doch kein echtes Mädchen und as wissen doch auch alle2  
  
"Na und ... nicht alle Jungs stehen auf Mädchen!"  
  
"Ja schon aber ein junge der auf jungen steht spricht mich ja wohl nicht an wenn ich als Mädchen rumlaufe. und wieso sollte mich in junge ansprechend er auf Mädchen steht ich hoffentlich wenigen tagen bin ich wider ein junge! Mich meine worauf hoffen die? d s ich diesen Körper austesten will und mit irgendwem ins Bett gehen während du 2 Meter weiter sitzt?"  
  
Draco grinste plötzlich. "Oh ... denkst du echt ich bin so pervers ? Danke ...!"  
  
"HÖ was?" Harry sah ihn irritiert an. "wie soll ich das denn jetzt verstehen? Das war doch nicht auf dich bezogen sondern da sich nicht so pervers bin mit irgendwem zu vögeln um auszuprobieren was Mädchen so fühlen oder denken während noch ein dritter 2 Meter weiter sitzt!"  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und blickte nach oben. "Na toll Herr Schulleiter, schon drüber nachgedacht, wie wir so da hoch kommen sollen?"  
  
"aha antworten willst du mir schon mal nicht" lachte Harry " du gehst zuerst ..... ich habe keine Lust mir von dir unter den rock gucken zu lassen"  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Die Höschen kenn ich schon, iss langweilig!" Er kletterte umständlich hoch und als Harry endlich auch oben war, suchten sie sich einen Platz, leider mit bei Weasley. Draco verweigerte die Mitarbeit und begann seine Hausaufgaben zu machen.  
  
Harry war es bei Arythmatik nicht anders gegangen. Er schwatzte mit Ron und wie immer. kam Professor (namen vergessen) zu ihm diesmal sagte sie ihm mal keinen schmerzhaften grausamen Tod voraus sonder eine heiße Romanze, was Harry fast umkippen ließ "was haben dir heuet nur alle gegen mich?"  
  
Draco brach vor lachen fast zusammen.  
  
"Hör auf zu lachen" Harry zog mit einem ruck an der kette Draco kippte vor und landete mit dem Gesicht in Harrys Schoß. worauf Harry rot anlief.  
  
Die Klasse fing an zu lachen und Draco setzte sich mit einem Ruck wieder auf und auch er wurde leicht rosig um die Nase.  
  
"tschuldigung " murmelte Harry in Dracos Richtung. Harry seufzte und sah zu Ron. "womit hab ich das verdient? ich habe gar nichts getan und trotzdem lauf ich als Mädchen und am Draco gekettet rum"  
  
"Na was soll ich denn davon halten?",fragte Draco grummlig und vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch.  
  
"wenigstens bist du nochn junge" grummelte Harry leise. Sehr lange ging die stunde nicht mehr. dann konnten sie gehen. und sie mussten sich ans runterklettert machen. "wer zuerst?"  
  
"Du!",erwiderte Draco und ließ Harry den Vortritt.  
  
Harry kletterte herunter und unten auf dem letzten Absatz fasste jemand Harry an die taillie und hob ihn die letzten paar sprosse herunter und stellte ihn sanft auf den Boden ab und lächelte ihn an "öhmmm danke" sagte Harry verlegen. Mit solchen Offerten wusste er absolut nichts anzufangen er wusste einfach nicht wie der darauf reagieren sollte und es war ihm peinlich. Der Hufflepuffjunge aus der 6 sah ihn an und fragte lächelnd wie lange er noch an Draco gekettet war und ob er danach nicht mal mit ihm nach Hogsmade wollte. "Ähmmmmmmm" Harry schaute den Hufflepuff an und zupfte unauffällig an der kette an der er und Draco verbunden war, er erhoffte sich offensichtlich iergendeine Hilfe.  
  
Draco hockte oben auf dem Boden vom Klassenzimmer und ließ die Beine baumeln, hob eine Braue und sah ihm zu.  
  
Harry sah hoch "willst du nicht langsam mal runter kommen? ich glaube du blockierst den Ausgang Draco" Harry kam diese Ablenkung gerade recht.  
  
Draco zuckte die Schultern und kletterte langsam runter. Unten angekommen blickte er den Hufflepuff an. "Verzieh dich ... ich hab Hunger und will zum Essen!"Damit drehte er sich um und wartete, das Harry ihm folgte.  
  
"ähm entschuldige du hörst es ja ich muss los" und damit folgte Harry Draco in Windeseile. "ich krieg die Krise.......... die sollen damit aufhören ich weiß überhaupt nicht was ich sagen oder machen soll"  
  
"Sag ihnen du bist schon vergeben!",meinte Draco und zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Aber jeder weiß doch das das nicht stimmt ich habe keine Freundin"  
  
"dann sag du hast nen Freund!"  
  
"Aber den habe ich doch auch nicht! Wenn mich einer fragt wer das ist was soll ich denn dann sagen?"außerdem würde man mich mit diesem angeblichen freund oder freundin ja nie sehen das schlucken die doch nicht2  
  
"Wer sagt das er oder sie hier an der schule sein muss?"  
  
"Hmmm" Harry dachte über diese Möglichkeit nach. sie setzten sich zum essen. "wollen wir etwas an die frische Luft`? ich will mich etwas bewegen wenn schon kein Quidditsch..... vielleicht bisschen um den See laufen oder so was..... einverstanden?"  
  
"Na von mir aus ... eigentlich wäre ich heute noch schwimmen gegangen, aber so geht das ja nicht!"  
  
"ich fürchte wenn wir so versuchen zu schwimmen saufen wir ab außerdem habe ich keine Badesachen gekauft da müsste ich Hermine oder so fragen" er überlegte " wenn du willst können wir es versuchen....... aber am besten erstmal irgendwo wo wir stehen können wahrscheinlich dauert das ne weile bis das klapt"  
  
"Nein, vergiss es ... laufen klingt gut!"Draco verputzte sein Essen.  
  
Harry zuckte die schultern. er aß zu ende. Schließlich erhob er sich "gehen wir?"  
  
Draco nickte und trank sein Glas Kürbissaft aus. "Ja!"  
  
Schließlich gingen sie raus und begannen etwas um den See und den länderein Hogwards zu spazieren " Mir fehlt das Quidditsch. Dir auch? ich fidns gemeind assie uns nicht mal spielen lassen"  
  
"Wäre nen bissel doof so zu spielen!",erwiederte Draco und seufzte leise.  
  
"ja aber ich meien wenigstens für die spiele könntens ie da sheir abmachen" murrte er und suefzte dann leise. "das wetter ist noch ertsuanlich gut für diese jahreszeit" wechselte er dann as thema. 


End file.
